Abridged Fantasies
by windedeagle
Summary: OneShot The Making of Numair. Title says it all. A promise to all Swear readers. Click on chaper 4
1. What Daine Does When Numair Sleeps

_So...what is Abridged Fantasies? Well it's short (abridged) stories (fantasies); or, as we call them in the fanfiction world, OneShots. I'm keeping all of my OneShots under their own story, and when I write a new one I will change the summary to fit it. So I'm not abandoning Swear or Letters, this is just a OneShot._

What Daine Does When Numair Sleeps

Daine opened her eyes when Numair came into their bedroom. She knew it was late; she had slept in all morning and now it was early afternoon. He got undressed and fell on top of the covers, which made the bed creak loudly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He fought his way under the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping."

She sighed. "I hate when you work all night and sleep all day, Numair. It throws our whole schedule off."

"Our schedule, magelet? Wake up, eat, work, eat, work some more, eat, bathe, and sleep. Gods, Daine, we wouldn't want to alter _that_ rigorous scheldule."

She sighed again. "But you want sleep at all tonight."

He smiled. "And, if I have my way with you, you want either." Daine gasped at his arrogance, and got up to get dressed. She put on a green and gold dress, and brushed out her hair. When she finished dressing she went and curled up in bed with Numair.

He was sound asleep, and snoring gently. She pick his hand off of the blankets and traced the lines on his palm with her fingernail. He groaned quietly and pulled it back. She let him fall back into a deep sleep. When he started to snore again she got his hand again traced over it again.

"Daine," he mumbled irriatably.

"Yes, sweet?"

"Go away." He turned on his other side and pulled the blankets tighter over his sholder. She sighed and got out of bed. There was nothing to do. She didn't feel like going to the stables; she had planned on spending the day with Numair. What could she do?

I could go into town, she thought, and smiled. She walked over to his side of the bed and, very easily, opened the drawer in his bedside table. It was crammed with a large assortment of things, and Daine quietly routed through them. Towards the bottom was a leather bag full of coins. It was Numair's hidden stash of money, the money he used when he wanted to buy books or something like that. She pulled out a few coins and put the bag back, then slowly shut the drawer. She kissed his cheek and left him to dream pleasently of her.

When she got into town she sighed happily. She loved coming here. It wasn't because of the shops, even though she liked looking through them. It was because it was so loud, so confusing; but on the other hand so organized, and all the shouting and laughing made it easier to go unnoticed.

She spent a while in the main town, with the rich smells of different foods and merchants shouting their loud bargins. Then she made her way to where the shops were, and slipped into the bookstore.

The quietness was a nice shock from outside. The owner said hello to her; she came in here often. The resident shop pet, a tabby cat named Puzzle, came loping up to her. Daine picked her up and scratched behind her ears while she looked over all the new books. She saw one named _The Robes of Carthak_ and leaved through it.

"I just got that one yesterday," the shop owner called to her.

She walked over to the counter and gave the book to him to buy. "I think he'll like it." She scratched Puzzle on her back when she hopped on the counter.

"I haven't seen Master Numair around in a while."

Daine shrugged. "The king's working him to death. He's been busy for weeks."

The man handed her the book. "Well tell him he needs to come in. He's my best customer and I haven't been eating that well since I last saw him."

"I will," she promised with a smile, and gave Puzzle another scratch behind the ears. Then she headed into the street, and back into the city.

When she got upstairs he was still asleep.

She came over and kissed his cheek. "Poor big man," she whispered, and he smiled in his dream. She laid down the book on his bedside table, but then picked it back up. Maybe she would read a little while. She curled up beside him and turned to the first chapter, _The First Robes of Carthak_.

She had been reading for a few minutes when she heard a loud knock on the door. She sighed and put down the book. Daine cracked open the door. It was Neal, a page friend of hers, with someone else.

"Hello, Neal," she smiled. "Did you want Numair? He's sleeping. He was up all last night and half today on a working." She saw how nervous he was and fought off a smile. He had had a crush on her since she first met him. She thought it was cute, but Numair found it slightly annoying.

"Actually, Daine, I wanted to ask a favor of you." He motioned towards the person behind him. "It's for my friend Kel, here. And her horse."

Daine walked into the hall, shuting the door quietly behind her. "A horse?" There wasn't many she didn't know.

"He's contrary and mean, and Kel here won't give him up. Keladry of Mindelan, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine, Kel." Kel bowed and Daine smiled. She _this_ was her. This girl could cause this much commotion? Alanna had asked her to keep an eye on her when she left, to tell her what she was like. Now she could send her a letter.

"You're the one Bonedancer likes. Lindhall says he's taken to you. And Neal doesn't like your horse," she gathered from the way he talked.

"We were thinking-I was thinking-you might take a look. He's got a mouth like stone-can it be fixed? And he's mean clear through." He's probably not mean, she thought. Just...not understood.

"Let me see him." She looked into the girl's eyes. "What's his name?"

"Peachblossom." She seemed almost careful around her, and Daine couldn't understand why.

"Peachblossom? Not one I know, but then, I have little to do with the nobles' horses. Let's have a look at him," she said, and led them to the stables. Neal talked to her while they walked, asking about a number of people. Daine answered all his questions, but in the back of her mind wondered if Numair was still asleep. Probably.

When they went into the stable all the horses greeted her. She said hellos back, and when to the stall Kel pointed to. She came over to him and cupped his chin, putting her nose on his so he would understand her dominance.

Hello, she said, and Peachblossom's ears perked forwards.

Hello, he replied. Who are you?

My name's Daine. I'm a Wildmage.

A what? he asked.

A Wildmage. Do you know how other humans have fire? Magic? I have it too, only I can talk to and heal animals instead of humans.

Neal tried to stroke him, and Peachblossom reacted violently. "Excuse _me_," he said, and Daine started to go over him, checking all his scars and healing cuts.

She finished and Peachblossom rested his head against her, thanking her for making him feel a little better. He reminded her of when she would rub Numair's sholders, and how he would rest greatfully against her, too.

"What do you want of him?" she asked while she stroked Peachblossom's neck. "I can soften his mouth, but if you're forever dragging the rein, it'll just get hard again. Stefan's done wonders with these scars, though Peachblossom says they still pain him some. I can mend those, but if you make him fight and you spur him as some do their mounts, he'll be scarred again. And I can't change his nature for you. Peachblossom is who he is; no one has the right to take that away."

"I woundn't ask it. We get on all right." Neal snorted, and Daine gave him a small warning glance. Kel continued, "If he didn't hurt from his scars, that might help, and softening his mouth would be a blessing. I'm not one for using the rein hard."

She's not, Peachblossom confirmed. And I will be nicer, if she doen't use spurs.

"That's what he says. He also says if you promise never to use spurs, he'll mind his manners a bit more."

"She has to have spurs when we get to riding in armor. The St--Lord Wyldon makes all the third- and fourth-years wear them."

Daine thought for a moment. "There are spurs that don't cut the horse." Will those be all right? she asked, and the big horse said yes. "Peachblossom will settle for those. You really want to keep him?"

Kel shrugged. "It's drawing carts or death if I don't."

"I'll buy him. I think I have enough. I'll take him off your hands and find you a better mount." She was pretty sure she had enough, and Numair would help, once she convinced him. She was very good at that.

Peachblossom looked at Kel, and, reaching into the big horse's mind, she knew who he wanted to take care of him. Peachblossom started to walk away from Daine.

Go on, she encouraged. He lowered his head into Kel's palm and lipped her hand, making Daine smile.

"That's that," she said and stroked his neck. "He says you need looking after."

"I never thought I'd end up agreeing with a horse," Neal said, and Peachblossom spit on his shirt.

Be nice, Daine warned.

Just because I let her ride me dosn't mean I have to be nice to everyone, he said. Daine relayed this to the other two-leggers.

She sighed when she looked over his worn sides. "Come to me, Peachblossom. We've still your hurts to mend." She thought of something. "I'll teach him spoken commands for when you need him to go faster. You won't need spurs with those."

She took her hands over him, letting her magic go through her fingertips. The gelding relaxed under her touch, and was quickly healed.

"All better," she said when she was done. Then she stood nose to nose with him again and taught him the commands. When he had learned all those Daine gave him a pat on the head and left his stall.

"He should be better now. He's a good boy at heart, you just have to look past his hardness." She gave him one more rub on the head, then let Neal walk her up.

Numair opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Daine," he called out, and, shutting the door, she came and sat down beside him.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She sat curled up against him, so he would have to look up at her. She stroked his hair of his forehead.

"A wonderful one. Thought it would have been better with you here."

Daine smiled and kissed his nose, then his lips. He kissed her back, even though her lips where upside down to his own. Once they finished she sank beside her mage and laid her head on his chest.

"What did you do today?"

Daine found it hard to think with him stroking her side. "Um..I went into town, and I got you a book. It looked fair interesting to me."

He picked it up and smiled. "I've been waiting for this book to be published for months now." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, magelet."

"You're welcome. Have you heard of Kel? The girl page?"

He nodded, fingering the front of his book.

"Well I met her today. Neal-you know Neal-brought her to me because her horse needed some talking to. She seemed very nice. Alanna told me to keep an eye on her and tell me about her, so I'm glad I met her. Have you?"

"I've seen her, but not up close. She will be in our class later this year."

Daine nodded. "Well I best get to writing that letter," she said, but Numair pulled her back down.

"Why can't you stay with me?" he asked quietly while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She sighed.

"Because you've slept all day, and you deserve it."

"But Daine, that's not fair. I was tired."

She fought his grip around her, but his arms didn't budge. "Let me go."

He bent down close to her and blew hot air on her neck. "Never."

"Let me go, please," she said, this time with less force.

He bit her ear lobe gently and whispered in her ear, "Never, Daine."

"Please," she whispered back.

"Never." And he kissed her, long and hard. He kissed her lips, her neck, her face. She tried to kiss him back, but it was useless. He had won her in a matter of moments.

_Update of Swear coming next, then Letters Eagle Please R&R!_


	2. Daine's Comeback

_The past few months Daine and Numair have been playing tricks on each other. A few weeks ago Numair played a very good one on Daine, by following her around as a hawk all day and bothering her by stealing things behind her back. Now she wants to play a trick on him, and she has George and half of Pirate's Swoop helping her..._

The light was shining brighter in Numair's eyes. It was always brighter at Pirate's Swoop in the mornings than at home.

He sighed and pushed the blankets off. It was warm, at least, and from here he could see the sea glistening in the early morning sunlight. He walked back from the windows to the bed and gave Daine a gentle shake.

"Magelet, time to wake up." She gave no reply. He leaned down and kissed her ear, then her cheek. "Daine, you need to get up to help with the Riders." Still no reply.

He went into the wardrobe. Daine joined him while he was dressing.

"Good morming, magelet." She said nothing to him. "Daine," he cupped her cheek. She didn't even turn his way, like she couldn't feel him at all. Like he wasn't there.

Oh gods, what have I done to myself? he thought franticly. He followed Daine out of the wardrobe and watched her pin up her hair. "Magelet," he said quietly. "Sweet, please. Please answer me. Please."

She finished with her hair and left the room. Numair followed after her, noticing how no one looked his way. He was beginning to shake.

Daine disappered into the stables. He saw Aly sitting on the fence, watching some of the Riders practicing.

"You can't see me, can you Aly?" No reply. Great.

He went into the stables. Daine was saddling Cloud, and Spots wasn't in his stall. He when up to Daine's pony and offered her his hand. Cloud did nothing. He stroked her head and nose, but she still did nothing. _Now _he was scared.

Daine walked around him, brushes in hand. "Sweetling?" He followed her into the tack room. "Daine, dear? Please." Still nothing. With a frustrated sigh, he went to visit George.

He didn't bother to knock on the door to George's studies. He let himself in to see his friend sitting in a chair reading.

"I guess you can't see me either," he said quietly, taking a seat beside him. George made no reply.

"Great." Numair tried to look at the book in his friends hands, but he shut it. Numair watched him go over to his shelf of books. He pulled out a thick volume with a black leather jacket. _The Rogue: Tortall's Hidden Monarchs._ It had been a birthday present from Numair, maybe ten years ago.

George shook his head slowly. "Poor, poor Numair. Only thirty-four."

Poor Numair!? Alanna came in, slowing when she saw the book in his hand. "Numair?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We should tell Daine tonight, I think she needs to know."

She dosn't know!? he thought wildly.

"Before dinner would be best," Alanna said quietly, and her husband nodded.

"He didn't even die a proper mage way," George said quietly. They both shook their heads and went about their buisness.

Numair went to the rooms that he and Daine were sharing-had been sharing- and laid on the bed. He felt like...like curling into a little ball and dying. But he was already dead. Daine came in, accompanied but a yellow cat. He sat up and watched her take off her boots, humming while she did it. She went to draw her bath, but turned when a knock came on the door.

"Coming!"

Daine let in Alanna and George. They made her sit on the bed, The Lioness on her side, George crouched before her.

"Daine, we have some...news," he began slowly. He looked at Alanna.

"News. Right. Daine, Numair is...well, he..." She sighed. "He was working on an experiment and..."

Blew himself up. Just say it Alanna! he thought.

"And he was eating an apple. Well, in the kicthens they broke a glass plate. The apple had a piece in it and, well, he ate it. And choked."

"Choked?" Daine whispered.

"CHOKED?!" Numair bellowed.

"He's not coming back, Daine. He was found dead."

She started to cry and they both comforted her, while their words sunk into Numair.

"CHOKED! On an _apple?!_ I didn't even blow myself up, for all the god's sakes!"

Daine pulled away, drying her tears. Alanna put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's better off, Daine, I'm sure."

"It's not him I'm worried about! I should've married him so I'd get all his money!"

Numair stared.

"He signed everything over to you three months ago, Daine. It was going to be a suprise."

Daine grinned wickedly at Alanna. "Perfect. Now me and Evin can live in peace."

_"EVIN!"_ Numair's voice shook the floors.

"Must be a storm comin'," George remarked casually, and got on his feet. "See you at dinner, Daine."

She waved them on and went to get ready herself. Numair laid on the bed, heartbroken.

He followed Daine to dinner. She sat by Evin, who kissed her cheek.

"The mage is gone," she said, and Evin returned her smile.

"I heard."

"You can move into _my_ rooms when we get back to Corus. But tonight..." Numair witnessed another wicked smile. "Tonight your all mine."

He made a discusted sound and sat next to her. How _could_ she? And for _Evin_, of all people!

"And don't worry," she said in a frisky voice, leaning in close to Evin's ear. He leaned closer as well. "You canoodler is _much_ bigger."

"All right!" Numair yelled getting to his feet. "This has been very educational, but I'm ready to go now. Just take me." He held up his hands in surrenderance. "Please, I'm ready. My lover, no my _soulmate_, doesn't love me, my friends couldn't _care_ if I was dead, and I died by eating an _apple_. I'm ready to die."

Daine slowly turned around, looking him strait in the eye. "What I have in mind isn't _near_ as quick as killing."

"Magelet?" Daine smiled at the look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm not dead?"

She smiled. "Not in the least."

Everyone clapped and Daine got on her knees to hug her mage. Numair put his head on her shoulder, still in shock.

"The apple?"

"There was no apple, sweet. You're not dead. I was just playing a joke on you."

"But George, and Alanna and Aly..."

"They all knew."

He sighed and kissed her neck slowly, eyes wide open. "Oh."

She helped him to his feet, giving him a little kiss. "I'll bet your hungry."

Later that night Numair laid in bed deep in thought. Daine was almost asleep beside him when he started to laugh.

"That was a good one, sweet. I wish I would have thought of it."

"It was George's idea, acually."

He shook his head. "I hate you."

She sighed and laid on top of him. "Lying is bad, Numair. I don't know where you pick it up."

He laughed loudly. "From you, my magelet." He gave her one more kiss and she laid back on the bed. She blew out the candle and he snickered in the dark.

"An apple," he whispered, and kissed the back of her neck.


	3. Numair

_OneShot! Whew! (Gelded or geld means to neuter a horse, by the way.) _

_Numair_, Daine thought heard a cry from the other room, but decided to ignored it. It was his turn. He lay still for a long time, but finally got up. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. Sarra would be six months old next week, and he still wore no clothes to bed. He came back not soon after, and Daine closed her eyes. After a while she cracked them just barely.

Numair was sitting up, the baby resting on his inverted knees. She would wiggle every few minutes, but a quiet "Shh.." from him made her settle. He lay down, letting Sarra lie on his chest. She pushed herself up to look into his eyes, something newly learned, and he smiled.

"Sarra, Sarra, Sarra..," he said quietly, pulling on a tiny black curl. "What ever will you be, little one?"

She smiled, as if she could understand him. He smiled back, his dark eyes gleaming. "You should be asleep," he told her softly, and she frowned. "But," he decided, rubbing her back, "if you would like to stay up, I will as well."

She grinned again, and looked over at her mother beside him. "Let's not bother her," he whispered, and Sarra looked quickly back into his eyes. He smiled and picked one of her many stuffed horses off of the bedside table. She reached forwards with a grunt and he put it on his chest for her to play with. She took her tiny hands over it, feeling the soft velvet. Numair watched her. He loved watching her discover new things. "Can you say horse?" he asked, and she looked into his eyes with a sly smile.

He sat back up again, putting his legs out strait and letting Sarra rest against his stomach, one hand holding her up. He put the stuffed horse's mouth up to her cheek, making a kissing sound. She opened her mouth and push it away, but the horse returned. After a while she yawned, and Numair let her lay on him again. "Tired, baby?" he asked. Her eyes dropped, and she opened them quickly. He hummed a a tune to her, one Daine knew well. She hummed with him, and he looked over at her. "Did we wake you?"

She shook her head, and laid it on his shoulder. "I've been up."

They watched their daughter finally give into sleep, and her eyes shut. Daine kissed his cheek, and he looked at his wife. "You're a wonderful da, Numair."

He smiled, returning her kiss. "You're a wonderful mother, Daine. And wife." She put her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep herself.

"_Numair_," she whispered, her breath hot on his lips. She groaned, and he pushed harder against her.

"_Numair_," she whispered again. He looked into her eyes, and they exchanged a smile. He took his hands slowly over her shoulders and arms, her breasts and sides. She groaned, a bit too loudly. A cry from the next room made them stop.

Then things were quiet. "Did we wake her?"

Numair listened a little longer, then shook his head. "She's asleep again." Daine smiled and flipped over on top of him.

"_Numair_!" she screamed, and pushed harder. He held her hand, and she squeezed so hard it turned white. "_Numair_!" she screamed again, and he looked over at her.

"You did this to me, you...you..._AHH_!" She pushed through another contraction, and then took short, uneven breaths.

"Shh...," he whispered, and she turned to him, eyes slitted.

"You have know _idea _what this feels like. I_ swear_ to you, Numair Salmalin, if you ever _touch_ me again...if you ever _look_ at me like that again...I _swear_ I will geld you like a horse!"

The mid-wife laughed and her assistant covered her mouth. Numair, on the other hand, looked quite afraid.

"Oh, Numair."

The baby, wrapped in Daine's arms, pulled away from her breast and looked up at them with large brown eyes.

"Would you like to?" she asked, offering him to Numair. He took him very gently and lifted him to his shoulder, patting his back until he burped.

"He has your nose," she remarked quietly, and he sighed at his son.

"He does."

Daine snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love him already," she said quietly.

"Are you still going to geld me, magelet?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I thought I told you not to listen to what I was going to say before I went into labor."

"You did," he said quietly. "You just sounded so serious."

"Trust me," she whispered, stroking her new son's forehead. "I love that part of you too much."


	4. The Making Of Numair

She was standing at the stall across from my own. She turned, the light hitting her face perfectly, making her black hair look like a crow soaring in the sun. I quickly left my stall and went to her. "Hullo," I said, falling in step beside her as she walked towards the fountain at the middle of the market.

"Hello," she said, smiling. She looked seventeen, maybe eighteen—only a few years younger than my twenty.

"Do you come here often? I haven't seen you around."

She fidgeted with the fruits in her basket. "I just got home from visiting relatives, in Carthak."

"Oh." I bent over to pick up something twinkling on the ground. "Well look. Someone dropped their pin." I pinned it on her pretty red dress and saw her eyes light up. Jewels must have been her soft spot.

"Thank you..."

"Makel." I bowed like my father had taught me.

She giggled. "Isalyn. But you can call me Issy if you like."

"Issy. That is pretty." I heard my father calling me, even from this far away. "Can I see you again, Issy?"

"I'll be here tomorrow." She pulled on my ear. "Don't get in trouble, please." And with that she was off, her skirt and hair blowing in the breeze.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Issy and myself became fast friends, and soon she spent her weekdays with me in the drape shop as I sewed aimlessly.

"What is your last name?" I asked one day as I worked on the end of one particular drape that had been my project for weeks. I saw her toy with the needles beside her on the table.

"I have a name from the lands we live on."

"Which is?..."

She swallowed. "Maddi," she whispered, looking at her feet.

Maddi, of course, is the precious city we call home. No capital, (I went once with my father at the age of twelve) but still a nicely sized piece of land.

"Are you mad at me, then? I am the youngest of three brothers; far, far away from a title. I lived in a house by the sea for most of my summers, so I'm no real noble. Never been to Court, never saw a king..."

I sighed, holding up my drape. "What do you think?"

Issy, being used to my straying comments when I wanted to think, replied, "It is beautiful. You are the best drape maker this side of the sea."

"Good," I said, and she took a deep sip of the tea I had brewed for us. "It is for your father's room."

She spit out her tea, the most unladylike thing I had ever seen her do. "What?"

I sighed. "Tis true, my dear Isalyn. He ordered it last month and I was sentenced to them to learn 'patience'. Your father threatened to cut off my own head if there is one stitch out of place."

She gawked for a moment, then sighed. "All right, then. Are you angry?"

"No. I guessed you were noble."

"Good," she said quietly. "Then I have something else to tell you."

"What now?" I asked, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She was fidgeting again.

"My father is making me marry."

"Who?" I asked with a snort, and she kicked my shoulder.

"Some old duke. I won't be living here anymore."

"That's sad. Maybe I can make your drapes?" I was pretending not to care, though my heart was twisting with grief on the inside.

"If you feel that way then I will just leave now!" She stood from the table and stalked out of the room, nostrils flared and shoulders tense. Sometimes her temper got the better of her. I followed quickly, catching up and passing her, then grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave. Not ever. You're my best friend." I sighed, looking at our feet. "I don't want you to go," I repeated quietly.

A moment passed silently. Then she leaned up and kissed me suddenly. I was so tall she had to stand on tip-toe and wrap her arms around my neck. Her full lips found mine and, in an instant, it all came clear. For weeks I had wondered at our relationship, but now it was right there, right _here_, and I saw it all so clearly.

Except for the old duke.

I pulled away, and she looked up at me with frustrated eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetest. It is only your father, and the marriage. What are we to do about that?"

She sighed, shrugged, and kissed me again. I think I liked that answer best of all.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The summer passed and, and fall shortly after. Winter came, harshest in years, and the town was coated in a blanket of snow.

Issy and I found refuge in card games to past time, or she watched me work. Or, on most afternoons, we would kiss for hours in the shop while my father was at market.

One snowy January day she came into the shop, bundled to her neck in coats and scarfs.

"Oh, Makel!" she complained as she took off her winter clothes. "My father has set the date!"

"The date for what?"

She sighed, hands on her hips. Sometimes wonder if she thinks me a commoner in situations like this, the way she looks at me. "For the wedding!"

I looked at her. She hadn't mentioned it since late summer, and I had forgotten all about it. "For when?"

She came over to me, sitting in my lap and curling up like a small child going to her papa. I stroked her curls gently, and she sniffed. "Two months," she whispered, and started to cry, so suddenly I jumped to hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry, dear." She shook her head, tears still rolling down her face.

"I...just-t want to say good-goodbye!"

"Now?"

She nodded. "I leave late spring! And my father said this is my last day to roam freely—tomorrow I have to start my studies again."

I held her quietly for a moment. I know why she had come to me—for an answer. I wish I could have given her one. But instead I kissed her.

She kissed me back, slowly. Soon she was playing with the buttons on the front of my shirt, hands touching my bare chest. It was amazing how much I enjoyed that, and I swept her off her feet. I carried her to the work table and sat her there, but she had soon dragged me and a few yards of fabric to the floor. And there we made love, for the first time, and probably the last. And there I realized I couldn't live without Issy, not a moment more of my life.

Issy curled up to me after our breathing had calmed and held me close to her. "If we got married my father couldn't stop us."

I sighed, putting an arm around her. "You know the rules, Issy. If you live in your father's house, he has to give permission."

"We can pretend," she offered, and I rolled my eyes.

I hear the shop door open but ignored it. Who ever it was could come back later. But then a shadow fell over us and I swallowed and looked up.

"_Makel_," my father's voice was a controlled boom, but it made my insides shake.

"S-sorry!" I stammered, wrapping Issy in fabric and running out the back door with her. I grabbed her clothes on the way, and when we were safely out of reach of my father's voice, I handed them to her.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking them. She blushed a lovely scarlet under her dark skin—she wasn't going to dress in front of me.

"I'm sorry about...him, Issy. I didn't think--" she stopped me with a kiss, and pulled away quickly.

"I should go," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I verified, and she smiled.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"I should be studying," she whispered, pulling on the over-grown grass.

"All right, then. I'll ask you a question."

She sighed looking around us. Well had found an old abandoned cart at the end of the market, and spent most of our little time together there. "It _is_ questions about magic? That is what I am working on."

Issy, who had a slight Gift, had been studying magic lately. I, as always, let on I had barely any Gift, though I had much of it. If my mother caught whiff of it she would send me strait to Carthak. She liked to put herself as far away from magic as possible. "No, actually, it is not. It is a question about us."

"Oh, Makel," she groaned, but I ignored her.

"When are you thinking of telling your father?"

"When I feel it is the right time."

"But you will be married in two months!"

She blushed scarlet and looked away. "That will be taken care of." She sat up and pulled on her dress. "I have to go, or father will be angry." She kissed my check and left me to pout on my own.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"_Makel."_ The hushed whisper came from behind me, and I turned. I saw three older boys surrounded by a group of a guards, who paid no attention to their masters taunting the women around them.

These three were Issy's older brothers, know for their teasing, hunting of women, and the seemingly uncontrollable way they got said women with child.

"_Makel!" _I was thumped on the back of the head and turned to see Issy, dressed today as a noble, right behind me.

"Why are you here, and dressed like that?"

She sighed. "My yearly outing with my brothers. May I speak to you? Alone?"

"Sure, but--" She pulled me out of sight and into a deserted alley, where she hugged me fiercely.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I like this hug, but why am I getting it?"

"Because," she whispered, resting her chin on my chest so I could see her eyes, "I'm not getting married."

I swept her off her feet and swirled her around, touching her forehead with mine. "Why not?"

"Because! I'm pregnant!"

I dropped her. "You're _what?_"

"Pregnant, Makel. And now we have to get married!"

I choked and she hugged me again.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_November30__th_

_Looking back I assume it's not all that wonderful. It took a great deal to convince Issy's father to let me marry her, and we had to call the healers when we told my mother. But Issy and I married Mid-Summer, and though I did not take on the title I was, well, entitled to, Issy's family accepted me, in a sense. We live now in our little cottage, and when Issy isn't helping me with drapes, she is working in her garden._

_And the best thing to come from all this is our little son, who is one month old today. He is such a joy, but a tiny thing. He was born three weeks early and, once he was well enough for me to hold him, he could fit inside the palm of my open hand. The healers say he will be tall very soon. _

_We have all ready filled out the papers to grant him early admission into the university at Carthak. He will have a strong Gift. Everything already shakes when he cries, or floats when he laughs. I don't know which is worse._

_I can't help but wonder, as I sit here on baby duty, watching our little one sleep, what he will be. A drape maker like myself? An artisan, an inventor? A great mage for a future king? Or will he just be Arram? _

_I surely don't know, but I hope it is not to soon. Gods help us when he starts to walk!_


End file.
